<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If This Was a Movie by PrincessaKyla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844786">If This Was a Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla'>PrincessaKyla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), M/M, Marriage Troubles, Medical Procedures, Parent Tony Stark, Rehabilitation, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), Song: The Story of Us (Taylor Swift), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, actor inventor tony stark, many taylor swift songs, marital separation, singer songwriter steve rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are Hollywood's favorite couple. But Tony's drinking and depression are driving a serious rift between them and now...now Steve is waiting for the divorce papers after Tony insisted a divorce was for the best despite neither of them wanting it. But their son Peter, manager Pepper, and security officer Natasha are going to come up with a plan to save the day and get the two back on track. If this was a movie....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If This Was a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope folks enjoy this! I'm experimenting with a much looser songfic structure than I've used in the past where there are only a few references to the lyrics within the story. If you've read my short "Watching it Burn," I'm going for similar to that, with lyrics incorporated into story, but fewer. All songs are Taylor Swift songs so far and I doubt I will stray.</p>
<p>This work is for the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo, filling the square "Fallen Leaves."</p>
<p>Yes I promise to maybe eventually write something else besides Stony bingo fills but I've been on a roll!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Steve sighed as he rolled over, sleep evading him. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock.</p><p>1:58 am.</p><p>His arm instinctively reached for Tony, only to find cold, empty sheets. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Right.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned. Sitting up, he pushed off the sheets and blankets, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed. He then made his way to the piano downstairs, quietly. He left most of the lights off, settling for just the work lamp he used to read his sheet music. Pulling some blank staff paper from the bench, he sat and spread the pages across the music stand.</p><p>It took a moment for anything to come to him, but then he had a few words and he was scribbling away. “I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at 1:58, the words that you whispered for just us to know. You told me you loved me, so why did you go away?” He murmured the words to himself as he wrote them down, letting a few notes trickle through his head. More words flowed out, helping process the emotions he was feeling right now.</p><p>Tony was gone.</p><p>Gone, and not in the way he had imagined for so many years, through death. No, Steve had to live with the knowledge that Tony was still alive, and had decided that their marriage was no longer worth it. Or at least that was the impression his video message had given him. </p><p>“Dad?” a soft voice said from behind him.</p><p>Steve sighed. He hadn’t meant to wake the kids. Pasting on a smile, he turned to face his youngest.</p><p>“Yes, Wanda?”</p><p>She padded over on bare feet, teddy bear in hand, to climb up in his lap. “You miss Daddy.”</p><p>“Yeah, baby,” he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. “I do. I miss him a lot.”</p><p>The little girl nodded. “Is he gonna come home?”</p><p>Steve’s throat got unbearably tight. “I don’t know, sweetie. I hope so. But I don’t know.” He blinked back surprise tears, then cleared his throat softly. “Let’s get you back to bed, huh?”</p><p>“Can I sleep in the bed with you?” Her big eyes were so sweet.</p><p>“You can. Tonight I need a little company too.” Carefully scooping her up, he turned the light off and headed back to bed, holding her close. Wanda tucked her head onto his shoulder, one arm hooked around his neck.</p><p>Together, they climbed into Steve’s big empty bed, Wanda curling into Steve’s side as he wrapped an arm around her and her teddy. She squeezed it’s paw, and Tony’s voice came through loud and clear. “I love you, booger bear! I love you!”</p><p>Steve was pretty sure he heard her breathe out, “I love you, too, Daddy” as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Across the country, Tony sat in the Malibu house watching home movies. There were no kids here to disturb him, to shake him from the drunk haze dulling the edge. No. He was alone with his pain.</p><p>The computer flipped over to another video, this one of their wedding. Tony, proudly showing off his gorgeous singer-songwriter husband, the one he got when no one else could, the one who had been content to fade softly into the background and exist.</p><p>Not with Tony around. Tony had always made it a point to bring Steve out of his shell. He had constantly been pulling him onto the dance floor the whole time they had been together. And Steve, good sport that he was, had gone along with it, for him. Because he loved him. </p><p>Tony didn’t deserve him.</p><p>The video drew his attention again, a shot of him interrupting Steve’s welcome speech at their reception by kissing him playfully. Steve just laughed.</p><p>“Jarvis, off,” Tony groaned, slumping back against the sofa, head swimming. </p><p>“Sir,” the ai said, turning off the home movies. “I recommend turning in for the evening. It is almost 11 pm and you are significantly drunk.”</p><p>Tony just grumbled and took another sip of the whiskey.</p><p>There was a decidedly annoyed sounding beep, and then Jarvis said, “Sir, I really must insist. You are approaching dangerous levels of intoxication for the tenth night in a row. If this trend continues, my protocols will force me to call for emergency assistance.”</p><p>“Oh shut up. This is what I deserve.”</p><p>Jarvis didn’t respond and, in Tony’s drunk mind, he celebrated getting the ai to leave him alone. </p><p>He regretted that early celebration an hour later when the door opened and Pepper and Happy came in accompanied by EMTs. </p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned. “I’m turning him off.”</p><p>The others ignored him and got busy checking him over. “The slurring worries me,” one EMT murmured to the other as they hooked Tomy up to test his blood pressure.</p><p>“Get his pressure and we’ll hook him to some saline,” the other one said.</p><p>“Pressure’s pretty low and heartbeat is slow, we’ll wanna get him hooked up fast.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t really keep up with what they were saying. He’d caught that he was slurring, and that his heart wasn’t right, but none of it really clicked that he was in danger. Not that it might have mattered if it had. The suicidal ideation was strong right now, and the depressing effects of the alcohol hadn’t really helped.</p><p>“Alright. IV and then we get him out of here.”</p><p>The introduction of a needle made Tony <em> flip </em>.</p><p>“No!” He tried to push the EMTs away but found himself slow and uncoordinated. His arm swung wide, his hand just brushing the one’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, we have to start getting you rehydrated and your heart and lungs working better. You’ll feel a lot better with the IV.” Despite Tony’s continued attempts to fend them off, they were able to hold his arm down and stick him with the IV. “Alright, ready.” Together, the EMTs loaded Tony onto the stretcher.</p><p>Pepper and Happy followed them out. “You’re taking him in to the hospital right?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll arrange transportation from there to the center for tomorrow.”</p><p>“We’ll alert the staff.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Carefully, Tony was loaded into the ambulance, one EMT climbed in the back with him, and the other hopped into the driver’s seat and took off, turning on the lights and sirens as they approached the end of the drive.</p><p>Tony groaned. “Fuck…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” the EMT said. “It’s all gonna be okay.”</p><p>If only.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper called Steve the next morning from the hospital, eyes painfully dry as she waited for him to answer.</p><p>“Pepper?”</p><p>“Steve, it’s Tony.”</p><p>There was what sounded like a small crash and Pepper winced. “What happened is he okay?!” Steve sounded distraught.</p><p>Pepper sighed. “He’s okay. He gave himself alcohol poisoning. But Jarvis alerted emergency services and me and Happy and we got him to a hospital.”</p><p>Steve breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Oh thank God.”</p><p>Pepper took a deep breath before saying the next bit. “I also booked him a spot in a rehab facility. A private one, that will keep him safe.”</p><p>It was quiet on the other end, so quiet Pepper thought she must have lost Steve. But then he said, very quietly, “Thank you for telling me. You didn’t have to but I appreciate it.”</p><p>“What do you mean I didn’t have to?” Pepper was incredibly confused. “You’re his husband. The hospital was going to call you but I told them you needed to hear it from family.”</p><p>She could hear Wanda in the background asking for something, and Steve murmuring to Peter to please help her with her juice before he came back to her. “Sorry, sorry, Wanda’s my little joey this morning. And I may be his husband but he made it really clear when he left that I should be expecting the divorce papers soon.”</p><p>“Divorce?!?!?! What the fuck?!”</p><p>Steve’s wince was almost audible. “He said...he said that staying married any longer would be a charade and so I should expect the papers soon.”</p><p>“When did he say that?”</p><p>“‘Bout a week ago? Two? I’ve honestly lost track of time. It was after the fight we had the night of the Grammy Awards..”</p><p>Pepper groaned. “The night that Jarvis started tracking the heavy drinking again.” She sighed. “Steve, this is all gonna turn out fine, I promise. He’ll go to rehab, get his head on straight, and then he’ll be back at home with you and the kids while he waits for his next project like nothing ever happened.”</p><p>“Pepper it’s not...it’s not that easy. If he wants out I’m not gonna force him to stay. I <em> want </em> him to stay, but I don’t want him to stay if he wants out. Being drunk doesn’t tend to lead to lies, it leads to the truth. And he said it’s over.”</p><p>“You can’t just <em> give up </em>!”</p><p>“It’s not fair to make him unhappy either, Pepper.” There was suddenly loud crying in the background and Steve cursed softly. “Look, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” He hung up before she could answer and she huffed. Alright. If the blond idiot wouldn’t listen to her maybe the brunette one would. </p><p>Marching into Tony’s hospital room, she pointed a finger at him menacingly. “You. You and your big mouth. Did you really tell your doting, devoted husband that you’re filing for a divorce?! What were you <em> thinking </em>?!?!?! You know he takes that shit literally and won’t have realized it was a drunken, jealous threat! And you haven’t called him to tell him otherwise in 2 weeks?!?!”</p><p>Tony groaned, looking a little queasy from his hangover. “Pepper….”</p><p>“No. No matter how pathetic you look and sound you are not getting out of explaining this to me!”</p><p>A nurse looked in. “Is everything okay in here?” she asked suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s fine. <em> Someone </em>,” she said, glaring at Tony, “just has some serious explaining to do.”</p><p>“Alrighty then.”</p><p>As the door closed behind her, Pepper whipped her head around to look at Tony. “Talk.”</p><p>He sighed and gave in. “Yes. I told him I would be filing for a divorce. The things he pointed out during our fight made me realize that he deserves better than me, and that he wasn’t going to ask for what he really needed. So I’m giving it to him. It’s fine. He’ll move on, and I’ll manage.” Seeing that Pepper was about to argue, he said, “My mind’s made up, Pep. Better for both of us. This way I won’t be dragging anyone else down with me as I destroy myself. Now please, <em> please </em> see if the nurse can give me some anti-nausea meds. I feel as if I am about to purge all of my internal organs.”</p><p>Stalking off, Pepper knew she would need a plan. A very. Good. Plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>